raisocfandomcom-20200214-history
Protector Program
The Protector Program is an organization whose goal is to protect people, especially kids or teens, who have been abandoned/left for dead. Its enemy is the Cult (I still don't have an actual name for it), another organization that has a similar goal. The P.P hates them, brainwashing/convincing their members that it is bad and their enemy. The P.P's true goal is to manipulate everyone from the Cult to start to take over the world, since the people in both the Cult and the Protector Program have some sort of power or ability. It has various facilities around the world, filled with the most recent technology. They get funds from ex-members of the Program; people who retire or leave after being protected for long enough, leaving to live a normal life. They have various jobs which are taught in the Program. Everyone who's raised on it first study the basics to become a member of the Program, and then they are able to choose their future career study at the age of 14. They also provide dorms and small apartments for anyone who works there that does not have a home, and protectors and kids who don't have one as well. How does the Program work? After a kid/teen is brought to any of the Program's facilities, they are given a protector, a person who is older than them and is willing to risk their lives for them. The protector must take care of their kid/teen, giving them a home. When the kid turns 18, they can decide to stay with their protector (either because they still want to be protected until they're 21 or because of emotional attatchment), or they can leave and start being independent, most likely taking on one of the Program's jobs. The Jobs: ''' '''Protector: One of the highest ranked and popular jobs is being a protector. It's a very simple task: take care of someone until they're old enough to be on their own. Their ages range between 18-30, but there are exceptions where there are younger protectors (an example of this is Kit), or older protectors (they can actually adopt a kid if both sides agree on it). Protectors cannot choose the one they want to protect, however the Program does try to match them up considering their personalities, ages, etc. There have been a few cases where the Protector has chosen, but those are very rare. Healer: These are the people who study medicine to help others. Some of these healers also study to be a soldier, in case they need to heal people during battles (usually against the Cult). Others just study to become nurses or doctors. If you finish studying to be a healer, the Program injects a serum to them that grants them healing abilities to use anywhere and anytime. They are able to help with headaches and small to medium wounds. Soldier: Another very famous job in the program. They are the defense force in the P.P, raised to be determined and ready to battle. Some of this are personally chosen by the Leader of the Program, for when they feel like they need that specific person in the front lines (some examples of reasons are: good leadership, very strong and healthy, have powerful abilities, etc). Teachers/Caretakers: This job is not as known as the others, but it is quite necessary in the Program. Without it, there wouldn't be any other jobs whatsoever. This job is pretty self explanatory. Teachers teach, and caretakers take care of children. Caretakers don't have to be adults all the time, teenagers who are older than 16 can also be caretakers. Teachers teach basic things like math and language to children, but there are some specialized teachers who teach certain subjects such as psychology, medicine, etc. There are also teachers, who are more commonly referred to as trainers, who train people individually in attack and defense. Psychologists/Psychiatrists: There aren't much of these in the Program, but they are much needed. They help people with mental issues, and mostly deal with trauma and ptsd. These are some of the main jobs. There are also common jobs, such as janitors, chefs, etc. The Program was very accepting of many people, however as time passed and new generations took care of the organization, it became quite... selective. It only chooses people that have a strong potential, and people who won't betray them. Their choices have been slightly poor lately (such as Kealan, who left the Program after finding out their true intentions), but they're slowly improving again. It's origins are unknown, as well as their recruitment forms (since they get a lot of demons and angels). Characters in the Protector Program: Zero, Kit, Kealan (left), Shawn, Jess, Koichi (left), Nico, Nox, Galaxy (left), Ryou, Ky, Hope, N, Walker (left), Wilson (left). Category:Protector Program